Thunderstar's Echo/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Thunderstar grabs Patch Pelt and swings him partway up a birch tree, ordering him to climb. Milkweed brings Beech Tail closer, and the frightened kits scramble up with their mother following. Growls and barks sound at the top of the ravine, accompanied by the sound of sniffing. Thunderstar thinks that there is a chance they will pass the camp, as they can't see through the gorse and brush at the top. The leader climbs up a little bit of the tree to check on his Clan. :His deputy, Lightning Tail, is helping Pink Eyes climb to safety, while Blue Whisker is already on a branch above them. Cloud Spots and Shivering Rose run out of the medicine cat den, fear on their faces as they race to the nearest tree. Thunderstar searches for Violet Dawn, but his attention is diverted by the stampede of dogs that are racing down the ravine. The leader tries to account for every cat, surveying the clearing. He hears a frightened yowl from down below and sees Clover, Snail Shell, Violet Dawn, and Owl Eyes huddled by the warriors' den. :As the dogs enter camp, Thunderstar jumps down from the tree and has them chase him as a diversion. He hopes that this will give Violet Dawn and the others enough time to get up a tree, even with Clover's injured leg slowing them down. He races away, the dogs hot on his heels. Thunderstar runs straight at an ash tree an dodges at the last moment, making the lead dog crash into it. While it's disoriented, he scrambles onto a branch and out of reach. The leader glances back at camp and sees Clover halfway up the tree with the others still on the ground. Thunderstar panics, knowing his pregnant mate is in danger. The cats on the ground try to scare the dogs off, but it keeps moving closer. :The last dog attacks Violet Dawn, but she swipes at it enough for it to fall back with a yelp. She shoves Snail Shell up a tree, then scrambles up with Owl Eyes moments later. Thunderstar is relieved, but then it starts to rain heavily. ThunderClan miserably waits it out until the dogs leave, finally losing interest. After darkness falls, the creatures finally leave, with a few last barks at the cats. Thunderstar calls them into the clearing, announcing that it is safe. He is happy that no one is hurt, but notices that their prey pile is ruined in the mud. However, the leader wonders how long the camp will be secure, as the dogs know where they live. :The next morning, cats start to talk about the dogs and how strong they were. Thunderstar reassures the Clan that they will be extra vigilant in watching for new threats from now on. The leader and his deputy agree that they need more patrols, due to there being many dangers in the forest. He worries for the safety of his kits in this environment, but Violet Dawn says they'll be okay. Thunderstar suggests that they warn each Clan, and try to find where the dogs live. Lightning Tail agrees, and the leader himself decides to visit SkyClan. Characters Major }} Minor *Patch Pelt *Beech Tail *Lightning Tail *Pink Eyes *Blue Whisker *Cloud Spots *Shivering Rose *Violet Dawn *Owl Eyes *Snail Shell *Clover *Leaf }} Mentioned *Slash *Skystar }} Notes and references Category:Thunderstar's Echo Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas